Large scale organizations, factories or manufacturing companies require huge amount of information from numerous sources for efficient and effective production and monitoring. This information may be gauged to identify problems to ensure the smooth functioning of their environment. To collect, access, and convert this voluminous disparate data into useful information typically takes much effort and time. Moreover, it is difficult to study all the information and combine it to create reports. Accuracy and user-friendliness of such reports becomes debatable. Additionally, the person(s) collecting the information needs to check with multiple machines, apparatus, workstations or tools to get the information. Extraction of such information also becomes tedious, depending on the volume. It is also difficult to search and obtain historical information related to the current data. Furthermore, it takes considerable time to present the created reports based on historical as well as current information to a supervisor. Since the data received by a user is huge and disparate, it is difficult for the user to sift through this information/data and zero-in on data that is immediately required for taking corrective action or otherwise.
To limit the aforementioned drawbacks, there is a need for a system that integrates and presents heterogeneous information effectively.